


Meow?

by JackyMedan



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Cat Ears, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 13:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18621697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyMedan/pseuds/JackyMedan
Summary: I recently got back into this ship and started rewatching some S1 eps, and a specific scene inspired me to finally try my hand at drawing them for the first time :')... Also because I have horrible self control Greg ended up having cat ears..





	Meow?

**Author's Note:**

> Greg has about 23456 moles on his face and neck and I have this compulsion to draw ALL of them but I managed to stop at 15 (partly because some of them are simply on the other side of his face) send help


End file.
